La leyenda del Hada y el Mago
by Sapphiraxhanthus
Summary: Cuenta la historia de un mago  Que un día en su bosque encantado lloró  Porque a pesar de su magia  No había podido encontrar el amor…


La leyenda del Hada y el Mago- (HW-LP) tg

**Disclaimer:** Por desgracia no soy rubia, no me ahogo en dinero, y sobre todas las cosas no soy inglesa, así que esto no me pertenece, de todas formas, gracias J. K. por marcar mi niñez y adolescencia.

_**Cuenta la historia de un mago**_

_**Que un día en su bosque encantado lloró**_

_**Porque a pesar de su magia**_

_**No había podido encontrar el amor…**_

_Camina con una sorprendente parsimonia, dirigiéndose al obscuro y tranquilo lago atravesando el verde y húmedo bosque prohibido; mirando por momentos aquella magnifica alba que ilumina al sosegado lago, reflejando al tímido sol escondiéndose tras las lejanas montañas, dando vida a la vanidosa y acaparadora luna._

_Suspira al mirar el tenue cielo dividido en dos colores, pero solo hay un solo astro que lo embelesa por completo, su única y confidente amiga luna; sigue caminado hacia su lugar secreto. Aquel lugar donde no teme ser él mismo, siendo solo Hugo, no un Weasley como todos presumen, Un Weasley. ¿Por qué solo ser conocido y admirado por su apellido? ¿Por qué no admirarlo tal cual es, con su única y singular manera de ser?_

_Pero muy profundamente sabe que eso jamás podrá cambiarlo, sabe muy bien que aquel nombre le abrirá miles de puertas, y le cerrara muchas otras… Si tan solo pudiera contar con una persona que lo comprendiese, quizá no a la perfección, pero que le diera alguna palabra de aliento para seguir aquel tormentoso camino._

—_Por qué no estás conmigo cuando más te necesito— Susurra mirando a su leal amiga, la luna. —Eres lo más parecido a la perfección, única en personalidad… pero por desgracia, eres algo prohibido, ¿Por qué somos primos Lily Luna?_

_Otra larga noche, quebrándose la cabeza para terminar con las mismas desilusiones; ahuyentando para siempre su felicidad._

_Peo entonces sucede, quizás de una manera austera y complaciente para sí mismo, ella lo mira desde el borde del muelle del lago, observando cómo su prima, su más grande sueño se materializa ante sus ojos._

—_Hugo— Saluda la chica con una tímida sonrisa, tal niña descubierta haciendo alguna jugarreta._

—_Lily— Susurra él con asombro — ¡Lily! — Ahora la conmoción de ver cómo va la chica cayendo de lleno al lago, ante su mirada estupefacta, solo corre al lugar donde ella desapareció. Se lanza sin pensárselo dos veces a rescatarla, a salvar a su amor prohibido, a su más querida prima, su sueño hecho realidad… Después de un par de minutos sale del lago con la chica en brazos, ambos totalmente empapados y calados hasta los huesos del extremo frio del agua; la deposita con suma delicadeza entre la hojarasca de un iluminado claro arrodillándose al lado de ella._

_La chica mantiene los ojos cerrados, sabía perfectamente que Hugo se lanzaría sin pensárselo a rescatarla, y ahora ella se encontraba en un estado "inconsciente" solo esperando aquel momento decisivo de su plan._

—_Vamos Lils, tienes que reaccionar— Susurra Hugo tremendamente preocupado al no obtener respuesta por parte de la pelirroja._

_El momento que había soñado de manera incestuosa, ahora se volvía realidad, quizás no en una buena circunstancia, pero debía salvarle la vida a aquella persona por la cual solo él seguía vivo. _

_Se acerca lentamente a los labios de la chica, respirando el entrecortado aire que suspira, suena demasiado normal como para haber absorbido agua y estar inconsciente, los escasos milímetros que los separan desaparecen al fin; no le da la típica respiración de boca a boca, si no que aquello se convierte en un placentero beso lleno de pasión y amor, un dulce e incestuoso amor, después baja lentamente sus manos hasta la cintura de la chica, mientras que ella, sube sus manos rodeando desesperadamente su cuello atrayéndolo con más fuerza hacia sí misma._

—… _Si se nadar Hugo, no tenias por que rescatarme— confiesa la pelirroja alejándose momentáneamente de los labios del chico; él sonríe separándose definitivamente de ella; pero no muestra enojo alguno, sino más bien una resplandeciente sonrisa dibujada con mucha sinceridad._

—_Lo sé Lils, fui yo quien te enseño._

—_Entonces por qué no te detuviste en el instante en que supiste que era una broma._

—_Muy fácil, por la misma razón de que tu quisiste que te rescatara e hiciera esto, ¿o me equivoco?_

_Lily lo mira profundamente, hundiéndose nuevamente por aquella mirada penetrante de su primo; había jurado no sucumbir ante ellos, ¡pero por Merlín!, había hecho hasta lo imposible, hasta que por fin se había decidido a dejar de ocultar la atracción que sentía hacia su propio primo, no podía evitarlo, tenerlo tan cerca, pero por unión sanguínea, ambos estaban destinados a no sobrepasar aquel amor fraternal…_

— _¿Te arrepientes de lo que acaba de pasar?— Cuestiona Hugo aun clavándole dulcemente la mirada._

—_En absoluto, simplemente pienso que tarde o temprano alguien nos descubrirá, y entonces, si tendremos verdaderos problemas— Le contesta Lily sonriéndole._

—_En ese caso, no pienses mucho, solamente limítate a sentir— Susurra el pelirrojo besándola de nuevo, ahora con un poco mas de ternura, pero continuando con la pasión encerrada en ellos, desatándose sin pudor alguno bajo el manto de la noche y las estrellas, cómplices de aquel incestuoso amor lleno pecado y un desliz de arrebato._

_**Y hoy sabe que es el amor**_

_**Y que tendrá**_

_**Fuerzas para soportar aquel conjuro**_

_**Sabe que un día verá**_

_**Su dulce hada llegar**_

_**Y para siempre con él se quedará.**_

Se encuentra recostado sobre aquel claro, mirando como cada prodigiosa noche a su confidente, sonríe embelesado ante sus pensamientos; hasta que aquel crujir de hierbas y ramas le indican que su felicidad acababa de llegar, como cada noche desde hacía un par de días, desde aquel grato encuentro en ese mismo lugar.

Por dentro, ambos maldicen aquel conjuro de ser primos, aquel insignificante, pero importante problema los atormenta en cierta forma, pero ambos saben, que uno no es nada sin el otro.

—Siempre regresas, ¿no es así? — Susurra Lily mirándolo con ternura y un perceptible fulgor en sus ojos.

—Siempre me hallaré donde mi felicidad este, y si en eso tengo que incluir encuentros clandestinos, entonces que así sea— Contesta el chico caminando rápidamente a ella, besándola con aquella pasión que los une, aunque muy en el fondo de esos encuentros pasionales, el amor los motiva a seguir con aquel peligroso romance. Porque él sabía muy bien, que la Luna, solo ella, era su felicidad.


End file.
